Amaterasu (A Different Path)
Ten Thousand Suns: Amaterasu '''is an elemental-type Teigu that took on the form of grey wax candle with a black flame before it became one with its user, Raphael Costner, where afterwards he usually summoned and channeled the flames through a long chainsaw blade construct. With it, the user can freely create and manipulate excruciatingly hot black flames. History Amaterasu's history is completely unknown, with speculation being that it's one of the Teigu that was lost as a result of the civil war several hundred years prior. Raphael gained the Teigu after he endured the black flames it produced for seven days and nights, where afterwards they left a permanent scar on his chest and inscribed a seal on his heart that allowed him to summon the black flames at will. It is revealed later by Mephistopheles that Amaterasu's flames originated from Garmr, who could willingly create them from himself. It is through this Teigu that the former is able to revive the latter Danger Beast. Abilities While only shown briefly in the skirmish between Raphael and Fiona, Amaterasu has proven itself to be a highly dangerous Teigu that makes its user incredibly lethal in close quarters combat due to the heat its flames produces ad the various ways that it can be employed. Techniques * '''Flame Wrapping Coffin ** The user manifests a cloud of black fire around one of their hands and upon touching an object or an opponent, the flames instantly consume them and incinerates them in a matter of seconds. * Sword of Kagutsuchi ** The user wraps Amaterasu's black flames around the chainsaw's form and drastically increases its length three-fold while also making it powerful enough to easily slice through anything, even other Teigu, and simultaneously light them ablaze. * Will O' Wisp ** The user manifests seven flaming spheres that he sends after a target much like heat-seeking missiles, the projectiles relentlessly pursuing them until they are either destroyed or they hit their target. * Temperature Rise ** The user uses their control of Amaterasu to drastically increase their own internal body temperature and release a heat wave powerful and hot enough to actually cause pain to those caught in it. * Authority of the Gods ** The user manifests a portal made of black fire that, upon passing through it, can transport them across great distances in the blink of an eye to a desired location. Trump Card * Gate of Hell ** The Trump Card of Amaterasu that gained Raphael the nickname "Hell's Warden". The user snaps his fingers and creates a solid obsidian-like disk in the air behind them, the space in the center immediately becoming filled with a black fire portal. The user's eyes then turn from their usual color to a dark purple with white irises, and depending on the amount of power used, they can also cry blood. Once these steps have been completed, the user can create dozens upon dozens of portals in the air across any plane or surface from which the user can launch weapons, ranging from swords, lances and battle-axes, like bullets that explode on contact with the ground or another object.